


Ours

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: SpieZ! Nouvelle Génération | The Amazing Spiez!
Genre: After reading another story this became a little idea in my head, And very perverted, Bad Ending, Damn my mind, M/M, Multi, Poor Marc, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins are rather insane, i had to do this, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this girls story, all credit to her for giving me the idea to do this.</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/6109724/chapters/14003540</p><p>A little more of a twist ending if Marc hadn't had been able to push enter before getting taken away. But let's just say he impressed two boys. Doesn't have much of a plot, mostly the twins have taken a liking to Marc in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours

Marc yelped as he was pulled back from the computer his fingers barely grazed the enter button but not able to push it. The combined twins grinned as they stopped the centrifuge and tossed in Tony. Marc watched as the door was closed and turned back on. The combined being held Marc up in front of them and smirk.

"Let's see how do we do this." Alpha mused, as Omega had the thoughtful face smile. "Perhaps a bit of exploring before we start." he purred as the twins defused and dragged Marc away into another room.

Marc's heart was racing as he was laid down on some sort of large mat, it wasn't a bed but it was rather soft. Alpha chuckled darkly as he moved forward onto Marc, who yelped in fear as he was forced to the ground. Silently and almost gently a tongue licked his neck. Marc stared at the other from the corner of his eyes in horror. He went to say something until teeth grazed over a spot on his neck, to which the protest came out as a soft moan.

Neither twin said anything, as Alpha bit and licked Marc's neck Omega pressed his lips onto Marc's. A tongue licked his lower lip, Marc wasn't willing to let the other do that, until a hand brushed between his legs making his gasp and a tongue thrusted into the hot cavern of his mouth. Moving around carefully as if mapping it out, stroking and wrapping around his own. This etched another moan from the younger as his face heated up real fast. He tasted a light hint of peppermint in his mouth as the twin pulled back. A thin trail of saliva still connecting their mouths. 

Marc was panting as he felt hands slowly play with the zipper on his spy suite before slowly undoing it. He could only watch in horror as it was slid off him, so that he was only in his boxers now.

"The more you squirm-" '-The more it'll hurt." two voices said in each ear then a soft laugh. A hand ran down his stomach over his waist line, making the boy shiver a bit in fear and at the spikes of warmth that went up his spine. "Relax yourself this will start to feel good soon." one cooed, Marc wasn't sure which one. The hand carefully moved under his band and finger the top of his private parts, Marc bit back another moan as tears pricked up in his eyes, were they really going to?

Before Marc could think more on this a hand wrapped around his small length and ran a thumb over his tip. Marc arched his back a put form under Alpha and moaned softly. Fear was quickly taken over again by the pleasure he felt jolt through him. A soft purr etched itself form Omega as the hand began to move up and down on his length pumping him carefully. Marc squirmed a bit as another pair of hands took off his boxers.

Marc tried to move until he felt something slimy and wet touch his other entrance, he gasped again fear coursing through him as two fingers moved in and out of him, and the other hand moved his hard on up and down. Now he knows what sex is having read about it a book out of curiosity, but he never knew that a man could do this to him. Marc whimpered as he felt warmth began tot knot up in his stomach, but before he could do anything else the hand stopped.

The spy let out a frustrated whine he didn't like being teased. There was a laugh, "Aw, don't worry soon you'll be able to release little Marc." it cooed, as Marc was flipped over. It was quiet for a moment, until something pushed its way inside him. White, searing pain came to mind as he yelped in pain. It stopped for a moment, and slowly Marc adjusted. Once the tears stopped a pair of hands held his waist and moved in and out of him. It hurt at fir,st but slowly the pain faded as the person went faster.

Marc moaned out into the pillow as a certain spot was hit inside him. There was a laugh above him as it was hit again, making the boy moan again. As much as he knew what was going on, he couldn't help but enjoy it. Part him said he should be crying and struggling, another said other wise, that he wanted this. He was so confused as suddenly warmth pooled inside him, Marc moaned out loudly almost screamed as he released and behind him he heard a soft purr as something warm leaked out inside him.

"Good boy-" a voice said, "Very good." he winced a bit as he heard a sound of something pulling out of him. Marc felt very tired, a pair of two arms wrapped around him there was a kiss on each cheek. "Just sleep." the twins said in unison. Marc couldn't say no or anything as he laid there for a moment and slowly fell asleep in his two captors arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry *Sits in corner of shame*


End file.
